Ceci Smith
Short bio here… Abilities Perfect Accuracy Ceci will always hit her target, perhaps this comes from years of training in the field of archery, but it also reaches out to shooting a gun, something she had never done before the Shift Her ability stems from her emotions, she cannot will the arrow to go where she wants. When she shoots her mind must be completely blank from anything besides her original target, if she happens to let one person drift into her mind the arrow will automatically go to, if that person happens to be close. Because of this she usually prefers not to shoot if her emotions are anything more than neutral, for the sheer fear of harming someone on accident. Biological Profile Appearance Though she was born human Ceci has always had rather elflish appearences, with her sharp features. Her hair, the color of melted chocolate, falls down her shoulders in long, soft waves. Her cat-like eyes are a captivating hazel, often turning from emerald green to a light golden-brown, depending on the lighting. At the shift she lost a total of five inches from her original height of 5'6", making her now 5'1". Her ears are pointed and her nose is rather small, her lips are also plump. Personal Belongings Items commonly carried on person Personality Ceci does not hold many belongings on her anymore, but there are a few things that she cherishes, including the bow given to her by her father and an Irish pendant, given to her by her friend, Callia, years ago. Other than this she holds a small amount of money and a small toothbrush, as personal hygiene has always been a must to her. She wears a leather glove on her left hand, the fingers of them have been cut off. She also brought her horse Moon with her, which she keeps at a stable not far from her home. Likes + Archery + Woods + Horses + Open Spaces + Warmth + Being around others + Water + Ireland Dislikes + Cold Weather + Snakes + Politics + The Germanic Kingdom of Elves + Liars + Cheats + Cowards + Loneliness. Strengths + Sharp Eyes + Keen hearing + Very loyal + Her "Beta" Personality, growing up around Callia Ceci has long since grown out of a bossy attitude, though she will take command if necessary Weaknesses + Can get very emotional at times + Is quick to judge + Takes times to trust others + Her willingness to follow + Temper issues + Stubborn + Her "silver" tongue History Born in Parkville, Missouri Ceci has always been a girl with one foot in civilization and the other in country life. Her mother having died giving birth to her she was raised as an only child by her father. Not understanding exactly how to raise a girl he taught his daughter things that most would teach their sons, and she loved all of it. She excelled at archery and fencing and learned to master barrel racing easily enough. Though to say that she didn't grow up with female companionship would be a lie, if one were to go looking for her they would most likely find her in the company of Callia Gainsborough, having grown up with her the two were the best of friends. Ceci was with her father when the shift hit, working on her aim, and in a rather sour mood. He was going on about a girl Ceci had been talking to lately and anyone would see he felt akward about addressing his daughter's "free" sexuality. She can remember clearly letting the arrow loose and watching in shock as it whipped around and peirced his heart. Ceci watched in shock as his life left him before her eyes and ran towards the only place she could think of, Callia's. Of course she did notice several things, mostly that her jeans didn't seem to fit her anymore like they had hours before. The days after became a blur for Ceci as she processed what had happened. Her ears were pointed and she'd lost several inches in height, just as her best friend had. When Callia came with the idea of leaving her family Ceci did what she had doing for over twenty years and went with her, finding no need to stay behind. Of course she brought along her bow, though guilty about her father's death she couldn't leave it behind, and her own horse. Ceci never held any doubts that Callia could handle her own tribe, though she couldn't help but feel amazement that there were others like them. During these times she had began to test out her "ability", finding that her aim was absolutely perfect, though her mind was still haunted by the eerie fact of the arrow that had killed her father, no way could it simply just turn around like that. It wouldn't take long for her to realize that her emotions played into it when an arrow ended up hitting one of the other elves, and though she apologized severaly and blamed it on sore fingers. But after that she knew and took to not shooting when she was feeling overly emotional. When the tribe was massacered Ceci did what seemed to come best to her and ran. There wasn't a way that she could use her ability against this person without killing a friend on accident. Afterwards she roamed, greiving for her lost friend, knowing that she had nowhere to go, and only just made her way to New York City on May 15th, where she stays in a small cottage at the edge of the woods, having no idea that Callia was so close to her. Time Line Copy and paste time line here. DO NOT DO THIS IN CODE VIEW. Relationships Allies Enemies Trivia Any trivial facts about your character… Category:Characters Category:Metahumans Category:Factionless